History Lessons
by maudlinrose
Summary: Draco writes an essay. That Mudblood Granger reads a book. Gryffindor and Slytherin had an affair, but maybe that’s just speculation.


_Rating:_  G

_Fandom and pairing:_ Harry Potter.  There is implied Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin.  

_Summary:  _Draco writes an essay.  That Mudblood Granger reads a book.  Gryffindor and Slytherin had an affair, but maybe that's just speculation.  

_Disclaimer:_  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the context in which the character is placed.  The name "Redferne," as mentioned in endnote X, belongs to L.J. Smith and the Night World books.  

_Author's note:_  I was reading "Medieval Britain: A Very Short Introduction," by John Gillingham and Ralph A. Griffiths (Oxford, Oxford University Press, 2000).  I was thinking about Hogwarts, and the Gryffindor/Slytherin split.  This is the result.  Historical facts (the muggle ones) come from the above book.  The endnotes in the text are Draco's, and I made them all up.  The system of referencing is based on that of the University of Auckland, which has its own unique system, I think.  Polgaston, Narcissa Malfoy's maiden name, comes from Phulattoi, which is Greek for 'guardian.'  I know it's very bad Anglicisation of the word, but it's the best I could come up with. If you read the endnotes, more of the actual essay will make sense.  Yes.  Even though they're long, and probably boring.  It's also quite possible that I got it wrong, and it was Slytherin who killed Gryffindor and not the other way around… in which case it would be nice if you would suspend your disbelief for the purpose of reading this, or else just reviewed telling me so.  

History Lessons 

By maudlinrose

**_History of Magic essay_**

**_Due 19th May 1996_**

**_Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House_**

**_Question:_**_ "Describe the events that led to the infamous split between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, with reference to the Norman invasion of England in 1066."_

_It was 1066 when the Normans won the Battle of Hastings.  Duke William of Normandy was acclaimed king of England on Christmas Day of that year.  It took five long years for the wizards of England to admit defeat; uprisings in Kent, in the Welsh marches, in the Fenland, and in the north kept William and his soldiers on their toes, but did nothing to stop the inevitability of Norman occupation.  This essay intends to describe the events that led to Salazar Slytherin's murder by Godric Gryffindor in 1104, paying particular reference to the Norman invasion of England in 1066._

_William of Normandy was not a wizard[i].  Some of his Court was, most notably Gryffindor and Slytherin, but William himself was unaware of true magic.  Gryffindor led most of the attacks against Anglo-Saxon wizards and many noble families felt the edge of his ruby-encrusted sword.  Slytherin preferred to manipulate families into accepting the Norman rule – a ploy the families, in retrospect, were sincerely grateful for. _

_With Norman rule came Norman wizardry.  Based in Latin[ii], and relying heavily on wand use, Norman wizardry was certainly more sophisticated, yet required far more practise and aptitude to be useful, than its Anglo-Saxon counterpart.  It was patriarchal[iii] and for the first time Anglo-Saxon witches were faced with the prospect of being second-best to their husbands.  Anglo-Saxon and Celtic wizardry had always been more focussed on community[iv]; this new magic was individualistic and alien.  _

_Norman wizards had for centuries been sending their children to Beauxbatons, but the danger of the Channel crossing, plus the prospect of a long journey through Normandy, Anjou, and Poitou, then south along the coast of the Bay of Biscay to Bayonne[v], made many families unwilling to risk their beloved children.  _

_Gryffindor and Slytherin had a solution: far up north, past Norman rule, past where even the Romans had conquered, were vast tracks of land largely untouched by muggle hands.  A school, built there, would be close enough for young Norman wizards to be trained, yet far enough away so that the decisions of muggle William would not affect them.  _

_The school, at Gryffindor's insistence, would be open only to Norman wizards and witches[vi].  Gryffindor had suffered a sharp defeat from one of the oldest Anglo-Saxon families – the Potters – and did not want anything to do with the infidels from this barbarian land.  Slytherin, with an eye to the future, gave in to this wish, but privately thought that eventually, Anglo-Saxon witches would have to attend[vii].  Two of Normandy's finest witches, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, gladly accepted the opportunity to run the two houses intended for females, and the school they called Hogwarts was opened in the autumn of 1072.  _

*

Draco put down his quill and cracked his knuckles.  The sound echoed through the largely silent library; it was late at night and everyone but that Mudblood Granger had gone to bed.  He'd missed dinner and his Quidditch practise to work on this essay – Zabini wouldn't be happy with him, but his marks for History were far more important than a silly Quidditch match they wouldn't win anyway, since they were playing Gryffindor and he had yet to beat Potter.  

He reread what he'd done of his essay thus far.  Maybe he needed to strengthen the bit about Gryffindor and Slytherin's decision to situate the school far away from London?  He didn't have a reference for that, but his mother might have something at the family library.  He'd write to her and ask.  Maybe it wasn't analytical enough; too prose-like?  He could always revise it later and cut out any ambiguous or slang terms. 

The Malfoy family was new to England, comparatively; they'd come over in the late eighteenth century to escape the French Revolution.  Until then, they'd held a large estate in Western France, and had been one of the last wizarding families in Western Europe to have close ties to a muggle Court.  Losing their home and most of their assets had made them slightly prejudiced against muggles; it had been a horde of local peasants, of families the Malfoys had protected for centuries, that had forced Joan and Jacques Malfai and their two children from the home they'd lived in as long as the family had records.

His mother's family, the Polgastons, were an entirely different matter.  They'd been in the country since the early third century BC, having crossed Europe from Greece and then flown on the first ever broomsticks across the Channel to meet up with the Celtic wizards in hope of taming a nest of dragons as transport.  The dragon venture hadn't worked, but the Phulattoi family had stayed in the Lake District ever since, venturing to London only to shop and socialise.  Thus Draco was the heir to one of England's oldest wizarding estates, the Pulgatoys – as they were known at the time – being one of the only families to retain the majority of their pre-Norman traditions.  

It was late, and Draco's eyes were drooping.  He didn't think that he'd get any more work done that evening, so he decided to go to bed after writing a short note to his mother, requesting books regarding the decision to build Hogwarts so far away from London.  

*

His mother had come through, as she always did, with a number of texts ranging from "Salazar Slytherin – Behind the Evil Wizard," to "Why Hogwarts Is So Cold – Information for Parents."  Half of them looked as though they should have been burnt as fuel long, long ago, but Draco had learnt at his mother's knee to never judge a book by its cover.

He opened one of the older-looking books and began reading.  None of the books had indexes, so he'd have to skim through them all in the hope of finding something useful.  

Three hours later, satisfied that he could adequately describe Slytherin's reasoning, he resumed the task of writing.  

_The decision to segregate wizards and witches had not been made easily.  Gryffindor, a firm subscriber to the "little witch" theory,[viii] had made the suggestion to begin with, and had been backed up by an interested Ravenclaw.  Hufflepuff and Slytherin had advocated separate dormitories rather than separate Houses, but were overruled in a debate later described by Hufflepuff as "the beginning of the end."[ix]  The four Houses of Hogwarts did not become co-educational until the late seventeenth century.[x]  _

_Likewise, the decision to locate Hogwarts as far away from the muggle capital of London as possible was not easily made.  However, in this instance, Slytherin had won.  Gryffindor, in a gesture considered to be typical of the man, had stated as loudly as he could that no muggle King, Norman or not, was going to prevent his children from going to school close to home[xi].  Slytherin, anticipating the future muggle/wizard split, argued for a more distant location in the following words: "While a muggle King may not be able to stop you, Godric, a croud (sic) of muggle peasants can."[xii]  Gryffindor accepted that point, and was silent on that topic for several years, until a frost in 1077 ruined the harvest and caused near-famine conditions in the new school.  _

_Gryffindor taught Potions, Alchemy, and Care of Magical Creatures in the newly formed school.[xiii]  For the first thirty years of teaching, the school roll rarely rose above one hundred students, and for this reason the school did not engage a fifth teacher until 1099.  There were other staff – Gwendolyn Gryffindor taught the girls embroidery, a team of gardeners looked after the grounds, and house elves took care of the cleaning and cooking duties.  Slytherin, on the other hand, taught Astronomy, Divination, and Arithmancy.[xiv]  However, Slytherin is noted for a particular fondness for serpentine creatures; as a recorded Parseltongue[xv], he could converse with such beings.  The Slytherin House dormitories were originally in what is now the Astronomy Tower, near to the rooms of Slytherin himself.[xvi]  These dormitories were not moved until the summer of 1105, after the death of Slytherin.  Slytherin did not like small, dark, or enclosed spaces; there is some evidence that he was claustrophobic.[xvii]  Indeed, the dungeons of Hogwarts have always been used as a Potions classroom and store, with the Potions Professor occupying rooms there, but from the opening of Hogwarts until his death, Gryffindor and his wife occupied that space.[xviii]_

_Slytherin was never very easy about the school policy refusing entry to those of Anglo-Saxon birth.  Some of the greatest Astronomers and Astrologers of the time were Anglo-Saxon[xix], and as this was his area of speciality, Slytherin felt that the introduction of young Anglo-Saxon wizards and witches could only be of benefit to the school.  However, he did not begin to speak to other scholars at Hogwarts of the possibility of allowing Anglo-Saxon born wizards to attend until 1085, almost a full fifteen years after the school had opened.  Gryffindor was still, at that stage, firmly against the entry of these wizards, but a number of Norman wizarding families had begun to make alliances with their Anglo-Saxon counterparts[xx], and were concerned about the possibility of any children resulting from such alliances being unable to attend school.  _

_It seems likely that the…_

Draco looked up at the sound of a sharp cough to find the unamused visage of Blaise Zabini.  "Where were you at Quidditch practise on Tuesday, Draco?" he enquired, sounding for all the world like he wasn't utterly annoyed.  Draco was not fooled.  

"I've been working on my History essay, Blaise.  Why?  It's not like we'll beat the Gryffindors anyway.  I may as well cut my losses and work on something else."  Sometimes, the truth worked just as well as a series of elaborate deceptions.  Draco wasn't sure if this was one of those occasions, though.  

"You _what_?" hissed Zabini.  "You decided to miss Quidditch practise to write your stupid _History essay_?  We have a game tomorrow!  If we lose because you didn't bother turning up to practise, I'm going to make sure Professor McGonagall gives you detention for the rest of the _year_, you bastard."

"Oh, Blaise, it's just a game.  This is really far more important.  I play Quidditch because my father likes me to.  I work hard at school for Mother.  You forget, in my family, Mother holds the purse strings and the power.  Father may be… whatever Father is, but it's Mother I don't like to disappoint."

Blaise laughed, quietly.  Everything the boy did was quiet, designed not to attract attention.  Blaise was the kind of person who would eventually turn the Ministry upside down from the inside, and nobody would ever realise it was he, not even when he was voted Minister of Magic.  "I will never understand you, Malfoy, not even if I live to be as old as Dumbledore."

"I wouldn't worry yourself about that, Blaise; nobody says you have to.  Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to writing this… it's a difficult assignment, and I have a lot more to do."

Blaise looked puzzled.  "You're surely not talking about the History essay about Slytherin and Gryffindor?"  At a nod from Draco, he continued, "Surely you know that the entire disagreement is profiled in 'Hogwarts – A History,' chapters II to IV?"

"Actually, there you are wrong.  'Hogwarts – A History' says that Slytherin was a practitioner of Dark Arts, specifically the Forbidden Potions listed in the Anglo-Norman Scrolls of Wizarding Law.  This is the reason given for Slytherins' murder by his life-long friend and companion, Godric Gryffindor… but that makes no sense."  Draco didn't look enthusiastic very often, but history, specifically anything to do with politics or mayhem, would do it every time.  

Blaise looked sceptical.  "So?  Of course Slytherin was a practitioner of the Dark Arts, Malfoy… I remember you in second year, getting all excited about the Basilisk and the Heir of Slytherin… and now you're telling me that it doesn't make sense?  Why?  Where's your evidence?"

"Blaise, old chap, Slytherin was an Astronomer.  He'd never made a successful potion in his life.  Gryffindor, on the other hand…."  

"So?  Maybe he got better when he started mucking around with… you know.  And Gryffindor?  Evil?  You'd better start searching for references if you intend to prove _that_ one."  Blaise paused for a moment.  "You're very strange, Malfoy.  I think I'm going to go now.  You better make it to the game early tomorrow… and if you're not at practise next week, you're off the team."

Draco merely nodded thoughtfully, and picked up his copy of 'Ancient English Astronomers.'

*

Slytherin House lost the Quidditch match, much as Draco had expected.  Bored, and not looking forward to yet another pity-party in the Common Room, he headed up to the deserted library to continue research for his History essay.  

_… It seems likely that the relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin remained at least cordial for about twenty years from the inception of Hogwarts.  Hufflepuff did notice some strain, especially on Slytherin's side, but dismissed it as being due to Gryffindor's decision to marry Gwendolyn Potter rather than stay a bachelor like his old friend.[xxi]  Gwendolyn Gryffindor herself noted, shortly after her marriage, that Slytherin seemed especially hostile to her, although she had been careful to avoid giving offence.[xxii]  _

_The first public battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor occurred on Samhain Night, 1097.  It is unclear whether this argument was a continuation of earlier conversations; the only transcription available of the disagreement was that recorded by Maeve Adams[xxiii], a fourth-year Ravenclaw at the time.  Adams noted all the insults exchanged between the two, but seems to have been unaware of any contextual basis in which to place the argument.  For reasons of her own, Adams was in the habit of lacing her quill with a primitive truth serum[xxiv], and so modern readers can justifiably accept her words at face value.  _

_The argument of Samhain Night, 1097, does seem to have had some effect on Hogwarts policy – Anglo-Saxon witches and wizards were finally admitted into the school from the end of Harvest 1098 onwards.  Thus, the argument can probably be placed in the context of Slytherin's increasing dissatisfaction with Gryffindor's hostility towards English-born wizards – a hostility that does not seem to have extended to his wife Gwendolyn.  _

_However, the argument was more important in terms of the impact it had on the relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  Never again was there any pretence of civility between Slytherin and Gwendolyn Gryffindor: Ravenclaw noted in the winter of 1097-98[xxv] that Slytherin had given Mrs. Gryffindor the cut direct on several occasions, not least during the Yule celebration.  Gryffindor, in defence of his wife, seemed to have avoided any public contact with Slytherin from March of 1098 onwards – certainly, one of the older English students, Marcus Scolley, reported in a letter home that Slytherin and Gryffindor had "not so much as exchanged a glance, mother… I found that mightily odd."[xxvi]_

Draco jumped at the sound of a large bang.  He turned round to see that Mudblood Granger bending down to pick up the thick book she had obviously dropped.  "I know you're just a brainless Gryffindor, Granger, but you could at least _try_ to be quiet," he said, carefully avoiding the public use of the word 'Mudblood,' since it had had such horrible consequences for him, the last several times he'd used it.  

"Sorry," the girl muttered gracelessly.  "It was an accident."

"Well, be more quiet, will you?  Some of us are trying to work."  Normally, Draco would be more insulting, but he had been caught up in a book about Maeve Adam's truth serum, and couldn't be bothered trying to think of something suitably witty off the cuff.  

The Mudblood arched one of her bushy eyebrows.  "It's three in the morning, Malfoy; what could you possibly be working on?"

It was three in the morning?  How had that happened?  It had been eight in the evening when he'd left the Slytherin dorms, armed with several books, his draft scroll, spare parchment, favourite quill set, and ink.  Now that he thought about it, he was rather tired… so tired, in fact, that, rather than question the girl about _her_ presence in the Hogwarts library in the wee small hours of the morning, he told the truth: "I'm working on my History of Magic essay.  You know, the one about Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

The Mudblood smiled, then looked disdainfully at all the wobbly piles of books surrounding him.  "You do realise that the entire disagreement is profiled in 'Hogwarts – A History,' chapters II to IV?"

"Not accurately," he muttered, and then began tidying his belongings.  "For once, Granger, you're right.  It _is_ late, and I'm going to bed."

Draco not so accidentally left his spare copy of 'The Memoirs of Salazar Slytherin – Compound Edition of Volumes V to XI' as he swept loftily out of the library.  Maybe the truth would set the Mudblood free, but Draco hoped she'd hyperventilate and die.  

When the Mudblood walked past the alcove he was hiding in forty-five minutes later, she was holding the book.  

*

History of Magic class, and Professor Binns was handing out recommended reading lists for the essay – two-foot long scrolls for each student.  Draco was pleased – until now, he'd had to find texts on his own, and it was difficult knowing from a title or a synopsis whether the book would be of any use or not. 

"Has anyone begun research for their essay, class?" asked Professor Binns in his usual muted tones.  Draco put up his hand and looked around the class, surprised to find that nobody else had their hands up.  "Mr. Malfoy?  Very good.  And may I enquire as to what approach you will be taking?"

"I'll be looking at the question from the perspective of the two female founders of Hogwarts, Professor," said Draco, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't have to elaborate on such a stupid lie.  Well.  Not a stupid lie, exactly – it was in his interests in this case not to tell the truth; he didn't want everyone else using the same approach and needing the books he had out.  Madam Pince didn't mind him taking out as much as he wanted, provided that nobody else desperately needed the books, but having fifteen other students using the same books would put pressure on the librarian to make him return some of the books he already had out.  

"Very interesting, Mr. Malfoy.  May I enquire as to why?"

"Er, I thought it would be interesting, sir?"

"Quite.  In fact, I have the original copy of Helga Hufflepuff's Memoirs in my personal collection."

Draco had not, until this moment, realised that ghosts could have personal collections, but now that he thought about it, it seemed reasonable.  "Which volume, sir?  I have the Stannsen translations, but she has somewhat of a bias towards the traditional Hufflepuff interpretation.  I'm specifically looking for Volumes XIX and XX in the original language."

The Professor paused for a moment, before asking, "You read eleventh-century Norman, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir."

*

"You're such a teacher's pet," hissed Pansy as the Slytherins left the classroom fifty minutes later.  "You monopolised the Professor's time for the entire class.  Why you could not have spoken to him personally after the class, I do not know.  _Some_ of us actually need help with History, Draco, and it's not fair that people who don't get all the attention."

"It's not my fault you haven't even started researching yet, Pansy.  What, did you want to sit there in silence for an hour?  Nobody else was asking any questions… and don't think I didn't see you taking notes about what I'm doing."

Pansy flushed.  "Quite."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to the library, with my very nice borrowed copy of the _original Hufflepuff Memoirs_.  Have fun reading Hogwarts – A History… I hear the entire disagreement is profiled in chapters II to IV."

"I'll come with you.  You can point me towards good references."  She was dreaming.  Draco never helped anyone with his or her homework, not even Vincent and Gregory.  He put his best smirk on and told her so.  She flounced off, and he continued on to the library.  He had three hours before Transfiguration.  

_The second major argument between Gryffindor and Slytherin occurred at the End of Term, 15th June 1098.  There were at least nine accounts of the argument recorded; six of which have been translated into modern English.  The six translated accounts are from the four Founders themselves; Maeve Adams; and a seventh-year Slytherin, Henri Dubois.[xxvii]  The argument originated over Gryffindor's desire to give the position of Astronomy Professor to his widowed sister, Marie Laurelle.  Slytherin, the Astronomy Professor at the time, did not want to give up his favourite class to a relative of Gryffindor, despite the fact that he was overworked with the three classes he taught.  _

_However, the argument moved quickly away from the topic of Madam. Laurelle, to more general issues.  Slytherin had for some years[xxviii] been upset over Gryffindor's use of some magics; it is unclear what magics Slytherin spoke of, as linguistic changes and magical developments have changed English magic almost beyond recognition.  It does seem likely, though, that the magics in question[xxix] could be construed nowadays as Dark magics, although it is unlikely they were thought so at the time.  Gryffindor was by this time unhappy with Slytherin for numerous reasons: Slytherin had been certainly uncivil to Gwendolyn Gryffindor, and had at times been extremely hostile to the students within Gryffindor's own house.  The argument continued for some hours, but ended with Slytherin and Gryffindor vowing, at Ravenclaw's insistence, to be at peace._

_Between mid-1098 and late 1103, Slytherin and Gryffindor seem to have attempted some kind of reconciliation, publicly at least.  There are no recorded public feuds within this period.  The Anglo-Saxon and Norman students at Hogwarts, and indeed within the population at large, had integrated well by the beginning of the twelfth century, although the muggle population within the British Isles was not nearly so homogenous.  Magic had proved a common bond for wizards and witches, one that birth or nationality could not outweigh.  _

_Both Slytherin and Gryffindor did note within their personal memoirs during this time, though, that their relationship was strained beyond recognition.  When they did speak, it seemed 'forced and hard, as though the friendship and affection had been replaced by bitterness and hatred.'[xxx]  Private arguments continued over Gryffindor's refusal to learn the language of the Anglo-Saxon students, Slytherin's obsession with serpents, and Madam Laurelle's position within the school as Divination Professor, a position Slytherin accepted but continued to be dissatisfied with.  _

Madam Pince had always been pleasant to Draco.  She'd learnt the skills of a librarian at the Polgaston Library herself, and had recognised in Draco the scholarly nature that marked that family.  Being that this was the case, he was not surprised when she suddenly spoke to him.  "Mr. Malfoy, I don't suppose you intend going to any of your afternoon classes today, hmm?"

He was late again.  It seemed to be habit-forming.  He'd spent almost all of last summer with his mother, encased in the Library – a place that seemed to defy the passages of time – and now he found himself almost constantly missing appointments.  Almost a full year of school had gone by, and he still hadn't gotten himself back into the habit of working his personal study around his school commitments.  "Oh," he said.  "I suppose I really should go, shouldn't I, Madam?  I think I have Transfiguration," and he went to pick up his scattered notes; however, his mind was still stuck in the world of twelfth century Hogwarts, and his hands were clumsy.  

Madam Pince looked to have something approaching a smile on her face.  "Yes, I really think you should, Mr. Malfoy.  The good Professor does not like late students." Draco looked up, rather stunned.  He'd never heard one staff member criticise another before.  "It's easy to see where your talents lie, Mr. Malfoy, and it's certainly not in Transfiguration now, is it?  Go on, then, you'll be late."

Draco, thoughtful and slightly insulted, only nodded as he left the room.  

*

Three days later, and the Mudblood cornered him in the Restricted Section.  He wasn't even supposed to _be_ in the Restricted Section – there wasn't a single Professor in the entire school who would give _him_ a pass, what with the family background and all – and he was rather worried about being caught, especially with the Mudblood.

"You dropped this," she said, and handed him his spare copy of Slytherin's Memoirs.  "I read it.  I hope you don't mind?" she asked in a bland monotone.  

"Not at all," Draco said, and smirked.  "In fact, I hope you found it… enlightening."

The Mudblood turned a dull shade of red.  "Godric Gryffindor wasn't evil, Malfoy!  And I can't believe you're going to say so in your essay.  You're going to get in so much trouble… in fact I hope you do, saying things like that when they just aren't true."

"Well, I now understand why _you_ didn't get into Ravenclaw.  People _have _wondered."  Stupid Mudblood.  As if he'd be so incompetent as to simply state that Gryffindor practised the Dark Arts… if he had watertight evidence, he would, but without it…. Academic freedom only went so far.  

The Mudblood raised an eyebrow.  "And why is that, Malfoy?"

"You have no sense of true scholarship.  You don't want me to think that Gryffindor was… less than Light, shall we say, because you don't want to believe that Gryffindor was less than Light.  And even if peers of Gryffindor _say_ that he dabbled in the Dark Arts, well… they can't be right, can they?  Gryffindor can't have been anything less than perfect, because a less than perfect Godric Gryffindor would sour your little world.  Don't underestimate me, Granger.  I _do_ have some proof.  Now give me back my book before we get caught together."

The Mudblood had a most unattractive look of surprise on her face.  She stood there silent for some time, apparently processing what he'd told her, and didn't even seem to notice when he pulled his book out of her unresisting hands.  "What proof?" she asked finally.  

"Oh, the Memoirs of all four Founders; letters and diaries from a few students at Hogwarts at the time; an unpublished thesis or two.  Nothing watertight."  It was fun, playing games with the Mudblood's mind.  Plus, she wasn't stupid, and she did have influential friends, namely Potter.  

"Can I…" she started.

"Read them?  Oh, certainly."  He paused for a moment.  "You wouldn't be trying to vindicate Slytherin House now, would you?  Not when we're all so very… evil…."

The Mudblood got a look of determination on her face.  "Slytherin House isn't the only one to have had students turn Dark.  There is Pettigrew."  She stopped, suddenly, and paled.  

He snickered.  "You weren't supposed to tell me that, were you, Granger?  Well, I really must go now.  Have a great day!"  He dodged her still figure and went on to dinner.  

*

_The 19th of November 1103 marked the third and final public fight between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.  Slytherin, in the late morning, had walked into Gryffindor's 6th Year combined Slytherin/Gryffindor Alchemy class, brandishing 'some kind of letter.'[xxxi]  Slytherin went on to accuse Gryffindor of 'playing with fire and darkness,' and warned Gryffindor that he was treading a dangerous line.[xxxii]  Gryffindor told Slytherin that he was talking nonsense, and asked him to leave his classroom immediately.  Slytherin complied with this request.  Gryffindor later told that same class that Slytherin was a 'dangerous, cunning man, with no morals or finer feelings.'[xxxiii]_

_There is evidence that Slytherin and Gryffindor attempted to avoid each other entirely for the last month of 1103, seeing one another only at very tense staff meetings.  However, Ravenclaw did record on the 9th of January 1104 that Slytherin had told her that he and Gryffindor had had a disagreement the day before.[xxxiv]  Ravenclaw either was not told or did not record the subject of this disagreement; evidence points towards the latter as Slytherin and Ravenclaw were known to be very close by this stage.[xxxv]_

_Godric Gryffindor stabbed Salazar Slytherin through the chest in the early morning of the 11th of January 1104.  After his death, revelations came to light about Slytherin's apparent obsession with the Dark Arts.  Gryffindor brought forth as evidence against Slytherin a book on serpents and a blood pentacle[xxxvi], found in Slytherin's rooms, and managed to convince both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that he was innocent and had acted in self-defence against a hostile and possibly mad Slytherin.  Gryffindor was hailed as something of a hero in the wider wizarding community.  _

_The truth will never be known regarding the death of Salazar Slytherin.  We do know as fact that Gryffindor stabbed Slytherin; this, Gryffindor himself admitted.  However, it is impossible to know whether Gryffindor truly did act in self-defence or if his actions were somewhat more sinister.  If Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had reservations regarding Gryffindor's defence, they never stated so.  Gryffindor recorded nothing about the events of that morning, and apparently never told his wife anything either.  The students of Hogwarts at the time were told nothing of the circumstances of Slytherin's death, and there is little doubt that the general public were ignorant of any long-term deterioration of the relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  _

_The Norman invasion of Britain in 1066 had a profound effect on every aspect of Anglo-Saxon life, both wizarding and muggle.  The Founders of Hogwarts were Normans, new to the British Isles, and the trials they faced in that country undoubtedly changed their relationships.  Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had been very close friends for more than three decades by the time they came to England in William of Normandy's entourage; their decision to open a school together affected their relationship greatly.  Time has clouded the world that Slytherin and Gryffindor occupied, and it is impossible now to fully unravel the events that lead to the deterioration of their relationship.  It can be said with certainty that the pressures of running a school, along with certain moral differences, took their toll on both Slytherin and Gryffindor; it is impossible to know now who suffered more for this.  _

Draco laid down his quill and sighed.  He had finished, and he even thought he'd done a reasonable job.   It was two weeks until the due date; Professor Binns had told his classes that he'd be willing to proof draft copies, although nobody but Draco – and, perhaps, the Mudblood and a few desperate Ravenclaws – had expressed any desire to avail themselves of this service.  

It was true, this essay had taken much more time and effort than he'd been prepared for, and his other classes and activities had suffered a bit for it, but Draco thought History and Politics to be the most important subjects of them all, and didn't mind the sacrifice.  His teachers and peers didn't agree, but both the Polgaston and the Malfoy families had traditionally leant towards individualism and a love of theoretical politics.  Draco had always been a great fan of tradition.  

It was a Hogsmeade Saturday, and the library was silent.  Even the Mudblood had gone off to be with her friends, what few she had.  Draco packed up his belongings and went to see Professor Binns, who was, as usual, in his classroom.  

"Professor Binns?" he asked.  "Can you please read my draft essay?"  Most people thought the History of Magic Professor duller than a corpse, no pun intended.  Draco wasn't one of those people; he'd found, over time, that the Professor's admittedly monotone voice and dry delivery hid a great passion for his subject and almost two centuries of study.  Draco and the Professor had always gotten along; much better than Draco and Professor Snape, mainly because Snape had always favoured Draco in an attempt to retain favour with Mr. Malfoy, despite Draco's dislike of Potions.  Draco didn't like people who faked affection.  

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," said the Professor.  "Just as soon as I've finished marking my Third Year essays – they're on the fourth Goblin Revolution – actually, you'd be better off just leaving them here – it might take me a while to get to it – you can pick it up tomorrow morning and we'll have a discussion about it – how does that sound? – yes, yes, that's a good idea – I'll see you at eleven, hmm?"  Without pausing for a response, the Professor went back to his marking.  Draco obeyed, smiling, and left the room quietly.  

*

When Draco went to his appointment in the morning, the Professor seemed troubled, even for a ghost.  "Mr. Malfoy," said the Professor without preamble, "You do realise what your essay is implying, don't you?"

"My essay implies a lot of things, Professor, but I've put every effort into making sure what I've said can be backed up by evidence.  Why?  Is it not explicit enough?  Are my footnotes unsatisfactory?"  Draco was worried.  This essay had taken him ages, and it didn't sound like Professor Binns was particularly happy with the result.  

"Mr. Malfoy, surely you are aware that your essay implies that Godric Gryffindor killed Salazar Slytherin in a fit of rage and then hid the evidence?"

Draco gasped, admittedly theatrically.  "Really, Professor?  I hadn't intended to imply that conclusion at all.  As I've said, I've made every effort to make sure my conclusions are backed up with the facts.  I admit to being a little concerned – perhaps I haven't answered the question adequately?"

"Your essay, as it stands, is far above the usual effort I see from your peers.  Your footnotes are impeccable and your conclusion – your _explicit_ conclusion – certainly answers the question.  It is what your essay implies that bothers me."  The Professor was being unusually grave as he spoke, piercing Draco with the full strength of his faded gaze.  "However, I would not want you to change it.  As you have said, your conclusions are backed up by your footnotes.  I do think, though, that you might want to take this information elsewhere and investigate this matter further.  This is, perhaps, not the best environment for original academic work."

"I understand, Professor."  Indeed, Draco did.

"Let me warn you then.  We are, as you no doubt know, at war with a force largely comprised of ex-Slytherin forces.  This information, publicly released at such a time to the correct people, could undermine that war effort.  I leave the choice to you."

Draco could imagine the headlines: _'Bigoted Gryffindor Slays Slytherin: Blow to History.'_  The thought, surprisingly, gave him little satisfaction.  It was so easy to take academic work out of context until the result is something contradictory to the original research.  He did not want that to happen to his essay – it could very well ruin his academic reputation for life.  

The Professor continued.  "I'm going to pass your essay onto the Headmaster.  I believe he'd be interested in your work.  You show considerable research skills; skills perhaps more connected to the qualities of your House than one might think."

Draco didn't understand.  "How do you mean, sir?"

"I will leave the discovery to you, Mr. Malfoy.  Your essay is good, and I look forward to marking it properly.  Good day."  Draco took this for the dismissal it was, and left promptly.  

*

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," said the Headmaster a week later as Draco entered his office.  "Would you like a cup of tea and a biscuit?"

Draco sat down.  "Good afternoon, Professor.  No thank you, I've already eaten."

"Very well.  We shall get straight to the point then, as it were.  I have read your essay, and find it quite disturbing, to say the least.  Tell me, where did you get your references?"  The Headmaster had leant forward and was now gazing steadily at Draco, eyes twinkling. 

Draco arched an eyebrow.  "Mainly from the Polgaston Library, sir.  I did research the sources more fully, although I did not state so in my essay, to make sure they were genuine.  What do you find disturbing in particular, Professor?"

 "Slytherin as an innocent pawn in Gryffindor's quest for control.  That is what I found disturbing," said the Headmaster, and his eyes glittered.  

Draco inadvertently let out a snort.  "I don't think Gryffindor sought control exactly, Professor.  I think his actions were unpremeditated, even if they were not accidental.  My essay – even if it does imply Gryffindor murdered Slytherin – certainly says nothing about Gryffindor having the wits or the skill to plan the death of Salazar Slytherin.  And if he did, I must say it wasn't a very good plan.  He admitted to killing Slytherin, you know."

"I see your point.  You do realise, though, the serious implications of your work?  I admit that…"

"You do not trust me, Professor.  Let us get to the point.  I am willing to sign an oath stating I will not publish this information, nor let anyone but the staff at this school see it, until such a time where the current war is ended, if that will alleviate your concerns."  Professor Binns had mentioned that the Headmaster was interested in his research skills.  Working for what looked to be the winning side was exactly what Draco wanted, provided he didn't have to do anything manual, of course.  

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  "Mr. Malfoy, that is exactly what I was hoping for.  I do not, of course, want to discourage your researches; rather, the exact opposite would be in my interests.  I believe we can come to a compromise."

An hour later, Draco signed the oath.  He would have a lot of explaining to do to his mother.  

**THE END**

  


* * *

_[i]__ Scolley-White, Emerson, _Muggle English Leaders – 900 to 1300 AD.  _England, Parkinson Printing Ltd, 1989.  _

_[ii]__ Dux, Daphne, _The Wand That Crossed The Channel – Norman Magic in Medieval Britain.  _England, Angevin Books, 1992.  _

_[iii]__ Ramsey, William, _Introduction to Magic: Volume III.  _England, Angevin Books, 1978.  _

_[iv]__ Bannockburn, John, _Anglo-Saxon Wizardry.  _England, Manglefield Press, 1991.  _

_[v]__ Heldfeld, Anne, _Speculation on European Schools.  _United States of America, Held Publishing Company, 1994.  _

_[vi]__ Gryffindor, Godric, _Personal Memoirs, Volume IV, entry dated 11th March 1072.  _Translation: Henry Gibbons, 1546.  _

_[vii]__ Slytherin, Salazar, _Personal Memoirs, Volume V, entry dated 21st April 1072.  _Translation: Anabel Polgaston, 1763.  _

_[viii]__ Simmonds, Eleanor, _Patriarchal Wizards and Why Witches Should Hate Them.  _England, Parkinson Printing Ltd, 1984.  For more information on this subject, an interested reader might also try Ronald Scolbrooke, "_Gryffindor and his Wife_," Eduardy Press Ltd, 1875.  The "little witch" theory suggests that witches should stay at home and raise children rather than involve themselves in politics and education, and also states that the education of wizards should not be corrupted by the involvement of witches, untrained or not.  _

_[ix]__ Hufflepuff, Helga, _Personal Memoirs, Volume II, entry dated 3rd October 1075.  _Translation: Frieda Stanssen, 1962.  _

_[x]__ The four Houses of Hogwarts and issues surrounding the decision to open the Houses to both sexes are more fully explored in Davis-Whiting, Roberta, _Smart Wizards, Cunning Witches, And The Rest, _Wilcox Press, 1962.  For a contemporary analysis of the events of 1678-82, one might try the _Diaries _of Redferne, Wilbur, _Volumes III and IV, _or Englefield, Anne, _Volumes II-V; _the original copies are available in the Polgaston Library.  Both authors were Professors at Hogwarts during this era.  _

_[xi]__ Phullatoi, Melfin, _Recollections, Volume III, page 198.  _Polgaston Library Copy; Reference Only.  _

_[xii]__ Slytherin, Salazar, _Personal Memoirs, Volume V, entry dated 4th October 1071.  _Trans. Anabel Polgaston, 1763.  _

_[xiii]__ Hamilton, Gilbert, _A Guide to Hogwarts Staff, 19th Edition.  _England, Eduardy Press Ltd, 1988.  _

_[xiv]__ Hamilton, Gilbert, _A Guide to Hogwarts Staff, 19th Edition.  _England, Eduardy Press Ltd, 1988.  _

_[xv]__ Slytherin, Salazar, _Personal Memoirs, Volume I, entry dated 25th January 1047.  _Translation: Anabel Polgaston, 1761.  For more information on this subject, one might try Johnson, Wilbur, _Famous Parseltongues, _England, Guild of Languages, 1904; or Lorne, David, _Slytherin – Behind the Dark Wizard, _England, Parkinson Printing Ltd, 1990.  _

_[xvi]__ Hufflepuff, Helga, _Personal Memoirs, Volume II, entry dated 15th September 1073.  _Untranslated.  See also the _Maps of Hogwarts, _held in the Founders Hall, Hogwarts School, and the Polgaston Library.  For permission to view the maps, one must see either the Headmaster of Hogwarts – currently Professor A. Dumbledore, or the Head Librarian at the Polgaston Library.  _

_[xvii]__Walden, Matthew, _Slytherin in Spaces.  _England, Angevin Books, 1985.   _

_[xviii]__ Dux, Daphne, _The Founders of Hogwarts.  _England, Angevin Books, 1993.  _

_[xix]__ Starr, Roberta, _Ancient English Astronomers.  _England, Triad Publishing, 1979.  _

_[xx]__ Alliances between Norman and Anglo-Saxon wizarding families are well documented in a number of publications, including _English Wizarding Ancestry, Volumes III-V_, published by Locke Press.  One of the first was that between Agnes Weeslay of Kent and Dirban Ravenclaw of Brittany.  For this reason, Rowena Ravenclaw began to side with Slytherin on this matter, since, as she notes in her _Personal Memoirs, Volume IX, entry dated 6th June 1084, _Translation: Murdock Whiting, 1889, "my brother and his proposed wife are lovely people, and I do hope no obstackle (sic) of man or beast occurs to prevent their wedding."  Other notable alliances include that between the Pulgatoy family of Brighthelmstone, and the Rivaldi family of southern Italy, formalised in late 1086.  _

_[xxi]__ Hufflepuff, Helga, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XIV, entry dated 13 October 1090.  _Translation: Frieda Stanssen, 1964.  Hufflepuff discusses the deterioration of the Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship throughout her memoirs, especially _Volumes XII to XIX.  __

_[xxii]__ Gryffindor, Gwendolyn, _Personal Memoirs, Volume I, entry dated 1st May 1091.  _Translation: May Potter, 1612.  _

_[xxiii]__ Adams, Maeve, _Personal Diaries, Volume I, entry dated 31st October 1097.  _Translation: Emily Crosby, 1847.  Maeve Adams later went on to marry Walter Crosby, a stern and taciturn man from Northumberland.  They had seven children.  Her diaries, all six volumes of them, were found in the mid nineteenth century by one of her direct descendants, and offered to the Polgaston Library.  They have not been translated as yet into modern English.  _

_[xxiv]__ The Potion-Masters Guild informed the Head Librarian at the Polgaston Library on the 6th of July 1988 that the truth serum used by Maeve Adams is an earlier, object-based version of veritaserum.  Veritaserum was invented by Errol Crosby in 1457, and may in fact have been based on the serum used by Maeve Adams.  _

_[xxv]__ Ravenclaw, Rowena, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XXI, entries dated 3rd December 1097 to 15th January 1098.  _Translation: Murdock Whiting, 1892.  _

_[xxvi]__ Scolley, Marcus, _Letters, Volume I, 'To Mother and Father,' 27th September 1098.  _Translation:  Rupert Scolley, 1943.  _

_[xxvii]__ See Slytherin, Salazar, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XV, entries dated 15th, 16th, and 18th June 1098; _Translation: Anabel Polgaston, 1764; Gryffindor, Godric, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XIV, entry dated 15th June 1098; _Translation: Henry Gibbons, 1547; Hufflepuff, Helga, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XVII, entries dated 15th-19th June 1098; _original translation; Ravenclaw, Rowena, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XXII, entries dated 16th-21st June 1098; _Translation Murdock Whiting 1982.  Also see Adams, Maeve, _Personal Diaries, Volume I, entry dated 15th June 1098; _Translation: Emily Crosby 1847; and Dubois, Henri, _Letters, Volume I, 'To Emile, 17th June 1098.  _Henri Dubois later became the first Anglo-Norman Potions Master, and became the head of the London-based sect of the Potions Masters Guild.  There is nothing in and of his letters regarding this matter to suggest that his words are accurate; however, what Dubois says does correspond with the other recorded accounts.  _

_[xxviii]__ See Slytherin, Salazar, _Personal Memoirs, Volumes XIII to XV.  _Translation: Anabel Polgaston, 1763-74.  _

_[xxix]__ Hardinge, Mavis, _Godric Gryffindor and the Dark Arts.  _Unpublished thesis, 1942, held at the Polgaston Library.  Hardinge states that it is likely that Gryffindor used human blood sacrifice in some of his more effective potions, and may have had now-illegal dealings with dark creatures.  It is known as fact (see Gryffindor, Godric, _Personal Memoirs, Volume VI, entry dated 14th July 1083.  _Translation: Henry Gibbons, 1546) that Gryffindor held some attraction to the 'forbidden darknesses of magick (sic)' but it cannot be proven whether he ever gave in to these instincts or not.  _

_[xxx]__ Slytherin, Salazar, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XVII, entry dated 1st April 1103.  _Translation: Anabel Polgaston, 1765.  _

_[xxxi]__ Mattew, Wilbur, _Letters, 'To Father,' 21st November 1103.  _Translation: Draco Malfoy, 1996, from Polgaston Library copy (Original).    _

_[xxxii]__ Cross, Joseph, _Diaries, Volume I, entry dated 19th November 1103.  _Translation: Polgaston Library translation, c. 1860.   _

_[xxxiii]__ Montainge, Jack, _Diary, Volume I, entry dated 19th November 1103.  _Translation: Polgaston Library translation, c. 1900.  Also see Montainge, Jack, _ Letters, 'To Mother and Father,' 22nd November 1103; _available at the Polgaston Library.  _

_[xxxiv]__ Ravenclaw, Rowena, _Personal Memoirs, Volume XXV, entry dated 9th January 1103.  _Translation Murdock Whiting, 1983.  _

_[xxxv]__ Emmett, Susan, _Rowena and Salazar – Behind Closed Doors.  _Unpublished thesis, Polgaston Library copy, 1977.   Emmett draws on a range of contemporary sources, including the memoirs and letters of all four Founders.  _

_[xxxvi]__ Green, Mertinique, _The Trials of Gryffindor.  _England, Helmstead Books, 1888.  _


End file.
